Once in a Digilifetime
by The Old Flamon
Summary: Leviathan gathers help from digimon from other worlds to fuse all the human worlds together. To stop this, three legendary heroes from each world are gathered in the Fusion world, like when they had to fight against Quartzmon, only they don't remember that battle, and new heroes appear. Can they save all worlds? (Crossover adventure, tamers frontier, fusion/ hunters, appmon)
1. Intro

**Once in a Digilifetime**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… _Or do I?_

Hello there! This is my first fanfic (well, you can say my fourth attenpt of writing a fanfic :/ ).

My native language isn't English, so if you find any grammar mistake, please notify me.

I wanted to make a season crossover of all the seasons (but not DATS cause I haven't watched it).

I'll be using the dub names. There will be the the exeption of Universe _(Duh, it hasn't been dubbed)_ and Fusion/ Hunters

* * *

I really hope you enjoy it, and if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to send them to me.

Well, here we go!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. - _You don't say_

 _Thanks for all the favs!_

I had so many ideas I just had to post this chapter today.

My native language is not English, so if you find any grammar mistake, please notify me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Three months had passed after the Quartzmon attack. It was a warm day in a city in Japan. You could see a boy with a red and white shirt run somewhere. His name, Taiki Kudo. Soon, Taiki stopped when he detected two younger boys standing under a lamppost. These children where his juniors, Yuu and Tageru. The three of them seemed worried about something.

"Hey guys, did the same happen to your fusion loaders?" Taiki asked.

"Yea, digimon signals have been appearing from all over the city!" The blonde junior answered.

"How weird, I thought we had finished the bad guys for good. And the best part is, we did it all for ourselves! Can you believe it?" Tagiru protested.

"Not really, also I don't remember how we did it really." The other two nodded in agreement. None of them did not know why they couldn't remember such legendary battle"

"Nevermind that. I say we split up and look for those weird signals" Taiki suggested. They all agreed and started to walk on different directions.

* * *

Takuya woke up in a park. His back hurt and he felt strange. Then he saw his tail burning.

Wait, a tail? He had A TAIL? AND BURNING? Gosh, this was making his brain hurt.

He adjusted his goggles, only to feel his new ears and horns. Takuya gasped and screamed, trying to find a reflection.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Takuya shouted when he saw himself reflected on a puddle and recognising this creature he was familiar with.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?..." he jumped with agility and ran away from the place he woke up in. He decided to find for a place to hide, but he couldn't hide in the park, people would find him easily with his tail burning. Then he found a way to the sewage. ' _Alright! There won't be anybody in there.'_ Takuya thought.

Jumping from tree to tree to building, he tried as hard as he could to not be detected and to get to the sewage safe and sound.

When Takuya got inside, a foul smell surrounded the atmosphere. His now digimon nose could scent in a way human noses couldn't. And he hated that. So much.

The way was dark, but his digimon eyes could see better in the dark. He started walking, and hopefully he wouldn't face any danger down there.

A few minutes later, a rabbit-like creature appeared flying with it's ears and seemed to be looking for something. Luckily, it didn't notice him. It kind of looked like Lopmon. Wait, maybe it WAS Lopmon. But how could that be?

"Hurry up Henry, after all you have bigger legs and are supposed to be quicker than me!" The digimon said with a playful voice.

"I don't know if you noticed I can't see anything here. We would go faster if you helped me, you know!" A mysterious voice said, in the distance.

At first Takuya thought it was another Digimon. " _that would be more likely, since the only humans who ever know about Digimon are the gang and me."_ He thought to himself. But then he realized the voice came from a boy, about the same age he was. He had bluish hair and grey eyes.

At this, Takuya panicked. Without knowing what to do, he instinctively spitted a fireball at the Digimon. And his tail started to burn.

"OUCH! Hey what's the big idea!?" The Digimon cried out.

"Terriermon! Are you okay?" The boy he now knew as Henry ran to help his digimon partner. "What did this to you?" Henry looked around and saw Takuya and his burning tail.

" I'm… I'm sorry…" Takuya mumbled, trying to calm Henry down.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The hurt digimon asked.

"Let me see who this is:" Henry looked at the description his digivice gave him "Flamemon. He's a beast-man type, Hybrid level. What does hybrid level even mean?…"

"But I'm no Flamemon, I'm Takuya, a human!" Takuya interrupted. "I don't know what's going on, where I am, and how do you even know what a digimon is!?" He then passed out from exhaustion. Henry went to grab him.

"That's one weird Digimon alright" Terriermon said while laughing.

"Terriermon! Don't be rude, now help me carry Flamemon"

End of chapter 1. And the adventure has just begun.

* * *

Hope you liked!

Next chapters will be longer...

Feel free to review and thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. - _Really? I didn't know._

Thanks for all the favs!

My native language is not English, so if you find any grammar mistake, feel free to notify me.

Ok. So I just woke up and asked to myself: Why don't I write another chapter?

Try to guess who's going to be in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The boy woke up on a roof. He was Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. He had a puzzled look in is face.

How did he get there in the first place?

"Err... hmm, yep. I'm on a roof. Now can SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON" He said while analysing the situation.

"Davish I thought you knew where we are" A little blue creature standing by his side gave Davis a friendly punch.

"Demiveemon? How did you... Never mind that we ask for where in the world are we".

Just after he finished saying that, Demiveemon rushed to see the landscape the city made.

It was full of humans walking, driving their cars and making their own through it.

"One problem, the place is full of humans and you don't have a bag right now for me to hide. What should we do? Imagine if anyone saw me."

"Oh, dang. You're right. We can..." Davis seemed out of ideas, but then "Wait, I know! I remember Tai telling me when their Digimon acted as stuffed animals the time they first came back from the Digital World..."

Demiveemon nodded "Let's do that".

At first Davis and Demiveemon were nervous but then they discovered people didn't notice them at all. "Seems like our plan worked" Davis whispered to Demiveemon.

"Washn't it Tai'sh idea?" Demiveemon replied with a smile on his face.

Everybody had these really futuristic phones, at least for Davis' year. Some of them even had no buttons! People just touched the screen to make a call. Maybe it was a really advanced city.

He then wondered which city it was.

Suddenly, Davis froze.

His heart missed a beat when he saw what looked like Yamato "Matt" Ishida standing in the middle of the crowd.

However, he was a bit different to the Matt Davis knew.

Who was he kidding? He looked really different, he seemed the same age he was!

He remembered a photo the original digidestined had of when they saved the world for the first time, back when Myotismon attacked the real world.

He looked like he was from that year.

But how? They were here at the same moment.

"Do I have something in my face?" Matt asked Davis when he noticed that weird guy with a doll staring at him.

"Dude this is too weird! How are you the same age I am, Matt?!" Matt gasped. How did he know his name?

"It is me, Davis!.. Wait, what?" The doll seemed to be talking to him.

Was it really a doll at all?

" You're saying he might not be from our year? Time traveling? Nope, that's too sci fi. Where's Izzy when you need him?"

"You know Izzy?" Matt was without words.

First, that boy knew his name.

Second, he knew Izzy.

Third, his doll... That's when he realized it wasn't a doll.

He and his friends did exacly the same with their digimon when they arrived at the real world.

Then fourth, how could he have a digimon?

Who was this Davis guy?

Matt had to be sure. He took Tsunomon and out of his bag; And Davis showed him his D-3.

"Hey tsunomon!" Demiveemon greeted his digimon friend, and this one looked puzzled.

"Is that a digivice?" Matt asked.

"Yyy... yeah, something like that. Come with me and I'll tell you everything. This is just weird."

And soon the two digidestined and their in-training friends headed to the park, where they would tell each others' adventures and times with their friends.

* * *

Apocalimon and Lucemon stood aside as a materalized Leviathan entered the castle. All the greatest evil digimon of every world were alive and in the same room.

No wonder things were getting interesting.

"So you're saying all Digimon and Real worlds will merge together? Ha! What a stupid idea, that would be less space to rule." Lilithmon said making fun of Leviathan's plan. But then she realized she had made a huge mistake.

"If you don't want to take part of this, you can easily go back to where you were before I regenerated you." Leviathan told her with an intimidating voice.

Lilithmon then went to a corner without saying a word.

"What are we going to do if the children who defeated us come back? And what if they join forces to stop us?" Myotismon said.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan for them" He said evil laughing...

End of chapter 2

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Feel free to review and thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon - _Duh_

Thanks for all the favs!

My native language is not English, so if you find any grammar mistake, please notify me.

When something is written in ' _italics',_ it means it is a thought.

And when it's **bold** means it's a text.

Time for one of the three new legendary heroes...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

So Yuu was looking for the closest digimon signal he could find in his fusion loader.

It had been so long since the last time he had seen a digimon.

And he missed his partner Damemon, his first real friend.

There were quite few people in the streat, for the crowds usually were big enough to stop you from getting past them.

His fusion loader soon made a sound indicating a digimon was near.

But there was no suspicious being. Nor a possible hunter.

Yuu was soon getting frustrated. How could the signal show a digimon so close to him but didn't see any?

"Where do you suggest we are, Gatchmon?" He heard a voice say

"For more information I'll search on the internet!"

Yuu then saw a little transparent creature floating and looking at thr city with a mignifying glass. Was that a digimon? But then again... What else could it be?

"It says we're in Tokio, but something's weird. Internet has a lot less data." What was the little guy talking about?

Then Yuu decided to go and talk to the human standing next to the creature, a green haired boy with goggles, about the same age he was; Maybe a little older.

"Excuse me..." He grabbed the boy's shoulder. Now that Yuu was close, he could see the creature perfectly.

It had a red helmet, with two 'horns' and a mignifying glass sticking out of it. It's fur was white and it had mechanical claws and feet.

"Yes?" The boy had deep dreamer eyes.

Yuu hadn't thought what to ask him. How stupid of him.

"Are you... a hunter?" ' _I think that was a bit too quick_ ', Yuu thought.

"Hunter? What do you mean by that?"

"You know... a digimon hunter" Yuu said as he pointed his eyes at the creature, who jumped in surprise.

"You can see me?!" The little guy asked, and Yuu nodded. "Haru, you know what that means..."

' _So the boy's called Haru.'_

"Digimon? What are you talking about, Digimon is just a game, but I see you can see Gatchmon. That must mean you have an Appli Drive. Oh, and I'm Haru, nice to meet you"

"What? A game? But you have one just beside you, he even has a digimon name! By the way, my name is Yuu" Gatchmon and Haru looked at each other, and then looked back at Yuu.

"I'm no digimon thing, I'm an Appmon. An appli monster" Gatchmon explained "All applications you have on your phone are appmon, and I am the search engine appmon."

"But my fusion loader gives me a signal from just where you are, see?" Yuu showed his fusion loader to Haru and his partner. He was telling the truth.

"I see..." Haru was interrupted when suddenly screams and explosions were heard.

Both boys turned around to see a black evil monster attacking people. And it seemed strong.

Haru gasped.

"Whoa! What's a Digimon doing in the real world!? It should be inside the game!" He took some steps back, and then told his partner "Ready?" showing his Appli Drive Duo. Gatchmon nodded and soon Haru grabbed his chip. He then put it inside the divice and shared his energy when touching the bottom.

 _APPLI ALISE!_ After this, Gatchmon appeared not transparent, but materialized.

Meanwhile, Yuu was trying to know which Digimon was this. And the results showed in his Fusion Loader. "He's called Devimon, it's just an ultimate?"

"JUST AN ULTIMATE?" The other two asked surprised about what Yuu said.

"Then I should become ultimate too!" Gatchmon told his partner and soon he did what before to materialize him, even though this time a new appmon appeared. _ULTIMATE APPLI ALIZE!_ "Globemon!"

"You can do it Globemon!" Haru cheered.

Globemon then tackled Devimon, taking it by surprise.

Devimon tried to counter attack, and soon the real battle started. Both mons were incredibly powerfull, and tried their best to beat the other. Devimon then sort of asked for help and summoned three more of them.

' _If only Damemon was here, we could help them beat them quicker._..' Yuu thought. But he was alone. There was nothing he could do to help. Unless...

 **Guys I found one of the digimon, and it has a partner. Right now they are having a fight with other digimon, and they don't stand a chance. What should I do?** \- He texted Tagiru and Mikey.

But there was no response.

They were going to loose at this rate.

Then suddenly:

"Gun Vulcan!" A golden and white creature shouted as it hit the Devimon with it's move. It turned around and saw his partner standing behind him. "Yuu! There you are."

Yuu then hugged him tightly "You're back. Thank you." Then he saw Globemon was having problems keeping the Devimon away from the people, who were trying to run away. "We should probably help him"

"Yeah! Let's do it"

"Damemon, Digivolve!"

A golden light sorrounded Damemon, and changed his form, into a powerful golden digimon, Tuwarmon.

"Scythe Spinner!" Tuwarmon's arms transformed into swords and he stabbed one of the Devimon, turning it into data. He and Globemon's eyes made contact, and both nodded.

"Glanz Gazer!" "Mantis Dance!" Both mons fused their attacks together and hit the remaining Devimon with it. All of them became data after that.

Yuu and Haru looked the amazing power their partners managed to have.

"That was tough" Haru sighed.

Globemon and Tuwarmon turned into Gatchmon and Damemon and layed on the ground.

"You guys were amazing!" Yuu congratulated the mons. Then he looked at Haru. "Hey, Haru?" He looked at Yuu "I was thinking... Would you help me look for the remaining digimon? That is if you're free."

Haru smiled "I would love too! I just don't know why Tokio looks so different, or in which zone I am..." Then an idea came to Haru. "Could you tell me which year this is?"

What was this weird question? Yuu looked at Haru puzzled. "Err... it's 2012."

"WHAAA" Haru and Gatchmon screamed. Why were they in the past?

"That explains the lack of data!" Gatchmon said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying you're not from this year?" How could that be possible?

Gatchmon and Haru nodded. "We're from 2017."

"Prove it." Yuu said suspisious.

Gatchmon and Haru looked at each other. ' _How can he believe us?'_ Suddenly, Gatchmon had an idea. "Haru, you're phone."

"Right!" Haru took out his smartphone. It was one of the newest models.

"Wow" Damemon and Yuu gasped as they compared that futuristic phone with Yuu's. Which was one of those that can open and close.

"You're telling the truth."

The sun was setting by now.

"It's getting late. Haru, do you have a place to stay?" Haru shook his head. "Hmm, I can tell my mom you're a school friend and maybe she let's you stay this night."

"Thank you, Yuu" Haru smiled.

* * *

A message poped out on a screen, in

a dark room.

 **The fusion has begun.-**

End of chapter 3

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I have been ill and stuff, but now I'll try to update sooner.

For those who don't know, according to episode 45 of Digimon Universe, digimon are just a video game in that world.

Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, suggestions will allways be welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon - _Yep, that's right._

Thanks for all the favs!

My native language is not English, so if you find any grammar mistake, please notify me.

When something is written in ' _italics_ ', it means it is a thought.

And when it's **bold** means it's a text.

I wanted to write this chapter for a long time. At last!

Here it comes. And the adventure continues...

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was noon, and Takato woke up. He was really confused when he saw he was laying on a sofa.

Even more confused, when he realized it wasn't his home.

The place sort of looked like an office.

He stood up and looked around. There were badges and diplomas around the office.

Suddenly, a man entered the room. He was wearing a police uniform, and had a kind, calmed face.

"Look who just woke up. What's your name, kid?" He asked Takato smiling.

"I'm Ta... Takato Shamamoto, sir." Takato answered "Where am I?"

Then the man sat on the sofa, and so did Takato

"You're in Harajuku Police Station. A woman found you lying on the street unconscious and brought you here." The police explained. ' _Harajuku? How did I get here?'_ Takato thought.

"What is the last thing you remember, Takato?"

Takato began to remember. "I was playing in the park with some friends" ' _And digimon_.'

"Weird… Was there anyone suspicious around the park?" Takato shook his head. He didn't remember any, they were alone.

"Ok. Do you remember your mom or dad's phone number? Or perhaps your home phone?"

"Yes, can I write it down?" Takato asked. Soon the officer grabbed a phone and called. But the number didn't exist.

Then they tried the home number, but there was nothing either.

"Are you sure that's the number?" Takato nodded. The officer looked like he didn't know what to do.

Unexpectedly, someone knocked the door "Mr. Tekinaji?"

"Come in" A young woman who looked as a secretary opened the door and entered the room.

"Mr. Tekinaji, there has been another case of a child appearing unconscious" The woman informed.

"Are they bringing him to the department?" Takato then thought it was one of his friends, that maybe they all appeared in Harajuku somehow.

"Actually, he just woke up minutes ago, and is now here behind me." A boy Takato's age then walked in.

He was on a costume, or so Takato thought, of his favourite character of all times, Taichi Yagami.

"Hey kid" the detective stood up "Why don't you come sit here?" And the boy sat next to Takato, who was studying the well made costume. The hair looked the same as in the show!

"What's with kids and goggles now?"

"Err... Mr. Tekinaji? Do you have a minute?" The secretary asked.

"Yes." The detective then turned to the children "Kids, I'll be back in a minute. Would you wait here?"

"Yeah, no problem" Takato asured.

And the detective left the room.

Silence then ruled the place.

"Nice costume" Takato told the other kid. But this one looked puzzled.

"Costume? This are my casual clothes." That was just embarrasing. But his voice sounded like Tai's too.

"Heh sorry, it's just they really look like the clothes that someone wears in a show I know... Nevermind that, my name is Takato."

"Then that character is awesome." The boy smiled "I'm Taichi, but call me Tai..." Takato looked at him incredibly astonished "Are you ok?"

"Omg omg omg omg..." He muttered. But then reality hit him.

It wasn't him. It just couldn't be.

Maybe that looked identical to Tai, that he also had that name, but nothing else.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's just that the character I was talking about before also is called Tai. What a coincidence, right?" Takato akwardly grinned.

Now Tai gave a curious look. "What's the show called?"

"Errr... Di... Digimon Adventure. There actually are two seasons." Tai was just shocked. There was no other word to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

"Digimon?! How do you even know what a digimon is?! And a SHOW? And you say I'm on it? Like a fictional character? A SHOW?! You know what I've been through is pretty serious."

"Woah, calm down! You look real and maybe you are after all. I know how you feel... Well sort of. I have a digimon partner too. I couldn't believe at first, but..."

"You have a digimon too? Who is it? Do you have a Digivice?"

"Well, yeah, his name is Guilmon. And this is my Digivice." Takato took his D-Tector out of his pocket. "It can also give information about digimon you accounter, and a compass which shows you were your digimon is.

Like, wait for it... Now it's showing Guilmon's close."

"It can do all that? Wow, I wish my Digivice showed me were Agumon is so I could look for him." Tai said as he looked at his Digivice.

Takato sighed "I wish I could know... Wait, Guilmon's close! I must find him!" But he inmediatly was interrupted.

"What's the rush?" Mr. Tekinaji smiled as he entered the room.

"Err... My brother and I, errr, just remembered we went outside to play, got lost and fainted because we were, err..., tired..." Tai pretended.

 _'I didn't know he would make all that stuff up'_ Takato thought "Yeah, err, and now that we know were we are we can go, errr, home." He added. "We should better head home, hmmm, brother..."

Tai nodded; Both of them stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"We know the way." Tai tried to get Mr. Tekinaji out of the way.

Takato and Tai then hurried to the station's door, avoiding everyone so they could get out as soon as possible.

"Kids! Do you want me to drive you home?" Mr. Tekinaji offered.

"NOOOOO!" They both shouted.

Tai then corrected "I mean, we can handle it for ourselves, but thank you, detective." And then began to run. Takato followed him.

"Thank you, Tai! But why did you do it?" He asked as they ran.

Now they were far enough from the police station, so they started walking.

"It was nothing. I knew you needed to find your partner, and so do I. And we couldn't find them if we stayed on the station."

For a minute they kept walking in silence. Takato still couldn't believe he was here. Tai was here.

"It's like a dream come true I could meet you." Takato told Tai

"Huh, really? That much?" Being on a TV show was something, but meaning so much to someone he barely knew?

"Yeah! I'm your biggest fan! As soon as I knew Guilmon was real, I put these on." He touched his yellow goggles. "And I did it because I wanted to be just like you, Tai."

 _'Okay, that touched my heart'_ Tai thought as he gave Takato a smile.

"Err... Takato? Were are we heading exactly?" They were walking into a random direction, and just then they realized that.

"Oh, right." He took his D-Tector out. The compass like feature it had gave him a direction. "Right this way."

They walked several minutes until they found themselves in a park. There were almost no people, maybe because it was Tuesday.

"He has to be here somewhere... Guilmon, are you here!?" He shouted.

But there was no reply.

"Takato, how does Guilmon look?" Tai asked.

"He's like an overgrown, red Agumon with a hazard symbol in his chest..."

Then the goggle boys heard something in the tall grass. Takato took out his D-Tector, and a big, red dinosaur tackled him.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled while hugging Takato tightly.

"Guil... mon... I can't... breathe..." Tai was watching the scene, laughing.

"So you're Guilmon! Nice to meet you, I'm Tai."

"Did you bring snacks?" Tai and Takato facepalmed at this.

"Listen, Guilmon, we need to find Tai's partner, Agumon. Can you track him down?" Takato said, and Guilmon started sniffing the floor.

"I smell Digimon."

They both followed Guilmon, making their way through the park, till they found a lake. Luckily only two people were around the place.

"There are three digimon there, Takato."

"I recognise one of those kids" Tai stepped forward and took a better look at the two kids who were sitting on a log. "Matt!"

One of the kids turned around. He was blonde and had a green shirt with a hoodie. It was Tai's best friend, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. "Tai? You're here too?"

The other kid turned around too. He was wearing the same goggles Tai had, and he had dark, brown hair.

Takato knew this was no other than Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. "Hey Tai! Howzit?" Tai looked at him puzzled. ' _Who's this guy?'_ he thought.

"Tai, I think I'm going to cry. This is too much." Takato was going to explode. His three favourite heroes from his favourite show were real and right in front of him. Tai laughed to that.

"Tai!" A pink ball shouted when it saw his partner, and jumped to his arms.

"Koromon!" Tai said.

Now four legendary heroes and four digimon were gathered togather.

"So... Like who are you exacly?" Matt asked Takato.

"Right, this guy here is Takato, and that is his partner Guilmon." Tai introduced them and guilmon waved his claw while saying hi. "Somehow, he knows a show about us, Matt."

"A show?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah, it's called Digimon Adventure... It has two seasons, the second one is about your group, Davis. It's a really cool show. With lots of fans. And... I'm one of them." Takato said, smiling and blushing.

"WOOAHH! Hear that, Demiveemon? I have fans! Hey, Takato, do you know any pretty fangirl?" Davis celebrated.

Meanwhile, Tai and Matt were talking.

"So... Tai, do you know where we are?" Matt asked Tai.

"We somehow are in Harakuru. It's weird... I don't think this is our world, Matt. Look at Takato. Maybe we're in a world where we are a show."

"I don't know... Everything is just so confusing. That Davis guy told me he's from the future."

"You're right, this really is confusing." Tai replied.

Then the sun started to set, and they decided to sleep in the park for that night.

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Tokio, Meiko Mochizuki and her partner, Meicoomon were wondering around, not sure of where they were.

But something sure was wrong.

And Meiko would protect her friend at all costs...

End of chapter 4

* * *

Wow. That was long.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, suggestions will allways be welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon- _wasn't this an original story?_

Thanks for all the favs!

Special thanks for Shadow's Liight, for helping me editing this chapter ;D

When something is written in _'italics'_ , it means it is a thought.

And when it's **bold** means it's a text.

Whoa, it's been so long!

I'm really sorry for not updating, blame school and stuff..

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Henry looked at the mysterious digimon laying before him. He could see that the creature had wild ginger hair, long ears, button nose, light brown fur, and two short horns on the forehead. The only light he could see was the one that came from the fire on the digimon's tail. It was wearing goggles and cargo pants, which had a belt with a weird symbol on it. That wasn't the only weird symbol, for it had tattoos on his chest, arm and below it's big eyes.

Next to him was Henry's partner, Terriermon, singing and playing with its ears. It was a white rabbit-like creature with really long ears and a little horn on its head. It had some green markings around his body.

Henry was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Why would Flamemon say he's human? Is Takuya his real name? Or maybe he has a tamer who gave him that name. Nevermind that, what's hybrid level? Is it another level no one has known about? Maybe it has to do with why we appeared here in the first place..." He sighed. There were too many questions and not enough answers. What in the world was going on?

"Hey, momentai. We can wake him up so he tells us what is happening here, and then we go home" Henry nodded and gave the command to attack him but to keep it at a low voltage, as not to hurt the other.

"BUNNY BLAST" Terriermon spat some shots at Takuya. Then he suddenly woke up and took a defensive pose. Now Henry could see his big emerald eyes. Flamemon was as tall as Henry was.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you..."

"THAT DIGIMON JUST ATTACKED ME" Takuya roared indignantly.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Terriermon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, knowing he had been a bit impulsive.

Takuya raised an eyebrow at the white bunny.

Terriermon huffed. "I didn't know who you were so it was for a good cause ok? Momentai already!"

Takuya sighed realizing the other had a point and sat across from Henry, looking considerably calmer than he had before.

"Ok, now that you're calm, I have to ask you some questions." Henry told Takuya, and this one agreed.

"First of all, where are we? In the digital world? And secondly, do you have a tamer?"

These questions were quite confusing for Takuya and the term 'tamer' was somewhat confusing for him because he was a human and quite frankly, did not need someone to tame him.

"I know as much as you do about this place. I woke up in a park, and tried to hide as fast as I could, so I hid here. But, we're not in the Digital World, for what I know. There are humans outside the sewages; And I don't know what a tamer is. But please believe what I'm going to say, please!" Takuya grabbed Henry's arms in an almost desperate gesture. "I'm really not a digimon... I'm a human, a boy, and my name is Takuya! I have been as this digimon once before, I think it's the rookie form of my legendary spirit, I don't know if you heard about it. But I have one big question: How do you know what a digimon is? And how is he here?" He asked as he watched Terriermon.

"Let me get this straight. You're a boy trapped in a Digimon's body? Then you have no partner?" Henry received a puzzled look from Takuya at the question so he quickly elaborated. "Err... you know... Terriermon and I are partners. We help each other out, I help him digivolve and digimodify, we fight together against enemies...

"You know nothing about the whole franchise, do you?" Henry asked and the boy-digimon shrugged.

"Henry I'm getting boooored. Can't we go out?" Terriermon whined as it sunk its face on Henry's lap. Henry thought it was a good idea, and gave Takuya a look asking for approval.

"But... I'm a digimon, they'll think of me as a monster..." The other was beginning to freak out. This was one of the most confusing days of his life. But then Henry grabbed his arm, calming him down.

"Don't worry, we can find a solution. Hmm... I know! The partner of a friend of mine once pretended being a guy in a costume, and it worked out perfectly for them. Do you want to do that?"

Takuya relaxed a bit, agreeing to this.

And so, they looked for the exit, and found it minutes later. As they opened the gate, the light hurt their eyes, so they all covered their eyes. When the effect went off, they could see they were on an alleyway.

"Ahh... Fresh air, at last" Terriermon closed it eyes and enjoyed how the sunlight warmed it.

They started to walk out of the alley, and found themselves on a fairly empty street. There were some people making their way across it, but the fact that such few people were in the street, in what looked like Akihabara, was a bit unusual. On one side of the street, there were some shops and offices, and on the other was the park where Takuya woke up.

"Hey mommy look, a monster." A little boy pointed at Takuya when they walked past them.

"I'm not a monster!" The Flamemon boy raged when Henry covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're supposed to be a good creature, and good creatures don't shout at kids! Now we have to rehearse all over again you want to get the role for the play." He pretended.

"See, Aki dear? That's not a monster, it's a really good costume." The boy's mother told her son, and they began to walk again.

The three of them waited some seconds and sighed in relief.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Henry said.

"That was close, thanks Henry" The two boys began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Terriermon spotted something weird in the distance. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey boys, I don't want to stop the party, but there's an angry person running towards us." Terriermon warned.

Henry and Takuya turned around to see a boy their age two hundred meters away. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also wore goggles, blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, and folded bright jeans. The boy was running unbelievably fast towards them snorting like a bull.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The boy shouted and stopped right in front of them, but kept running in the place.

The other boys cried out in terror when they didn't know what was happening, or why was the guy so excited.

"How… why… But… I thought the gate between our world and the digital world was closed!" he spluttered, but Henry and Takuya couldn't understand anything he said.

"Ugh, please, momentai" Terriermon finally spoke up, annoyed. And that made the boy stop for a minute.

"Momen… tai?" He asked, confused.

"It means take it easy. I'm Henry, and this is Terriermon. Why were you looking for us?"

"I'm Takuya… Nice goggles!" He greeted.

"I'm Tagiru." He looked at his Fusion Loader, and it showed two marks in front of him. "My group's Fusion Loaders all detected digimon around the city, so we slit up to find them."

' _Fusion Loader? What is that?'_ Takuya thought.

"Nice to meet you, Tagiru" Henry shook hands with him. "Did any of your group find another digimon? Maybe my friends are here too."

Tagiru checked his phone, which made the other two boys gasp in admiration. "Let me see…"

 **\- Guys I found one of the digimon, and it has a partner. Right now they are having a fight with other digimon, and they don't stand a chance. What should I do?- Yuu 17:23**

 **\- We finally bet the other digimon, and Damemon is here too!- Yuu 17:29**

 **\- The guy's called Haru, and he says he comes from another time. He doesn't have a place to spend the night so he's staying at my house for tonight- Yuu 17: 43**

"Do any of you know a Haru?" Tagiru asked. Takuya and Henry looked at each other, and shook their heads.

* * *

Not so far away from the three heroes, a teen boy was spying on them. He had pale skin, gray-green hair and red eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket. Along him was a transparent creature. It had a black armored skin, red claws, red eyes and horns. It wore a purple cape with a hoodie which hid it's face.

"Hackmon, do you think you can identify them?" The boy asked Hackmon.

The creature sprouted robotic fingers from his claw, and made an holographic keyboard where he hacked for information with them.

"I only found information on the goggled boy. His name is Tagiru Akashi. He attends the Central Junior High and is part of the Fusion Fighters basketball team." Hackmon informed his partner. "Rei, if he leads us to Haru, it will be easier to look for Hajime and the others."

"And then we can find Bootmon and fight Leviathan for once and for all." Rei added.

* * *

"So you don't know anything about this Haru?"

"We don't even know each other in the first place. Henry and me met at the sewage two hours ago." Takuya answered, and confused him.

"So… you're not Henry's digimon?" Tagiru was asking Takuya, when Terriermon slapped him with it's ears.

"He's MY partner and no one else's" It squealed.

Everyone else started to laugh.

"Where is Haru?" A tall hooded teen stepped out from their hiding spot with a holographic creature on his side, looking at the boys already there.

The sudden question made the boys jump. They all looked at each other and asked at the same time "Do you know Haru?"

"He's… a friend of mine." He answered. Takuya yawned and Tagiru copied him. It was getting late.

"Haru is at my friend's house, staying for the night, cause he has nowhere to go. I can take you to him tomorrow." Rei nodded.

"Good idea, it's getting late." Henry agreed.

Terriermon was already on Henry's head.

"Hackmon, can you get us a hotel room somewhere near?" Rei asked and started to leave. Hackmon took out the holographic keyboard again and started to find a cheap hotel.

'Still, Henry and Takuya don't have a place to stay' Tagiru thought. "Hey guys, if you want, I can ask if you can come to my house to stay tonight."

"Thanks a lot! But what are we going to do about Takuya?" Henry said. They both looked at the hybrid.

"I can say I was on a… comic convention before and didn't have time to take the costume off..?" Takuya proposed.

"Takuya you're a genius!" Tagiru cheered. "Let's do that"

And so the Tamer, the Hunter, and the Legendary Warrior walked together. That day was tough, but there were many more still to come. None of them knew what was going on, only that something was about to happen.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, suggestions are allways welcomed.


	7. Note :'(

Okay, it's been a long time, and I'm back. Saddly the reason I am is not because I have writen a new chapter.

What happened to me is that I couldn't find inspiration enough to write another chapter for this story.

However... ;D

I have new ideas for new stories that I PROMISE to complete.

Which one would you like me to start first?

ConFusion of Worlds: Basically it's a xover of all seasons (Dats is now incloded) in which all the real worlds are fused together and all the Digidestined (by that I mean from all seasons) have to find a way to separate each world before they are destroyed.

Digimon Guardians: I'm not a fan when it comes to OC stories, although I had an idea for one. (Yep.) I won't give a description because I want it to be a surprise.

Ok, so those are the ones I came up. If you want me to write a story about anything else, just tell me by pm.

And now, this fanfic is officialy canceled :'(

Byeee


End file.
